thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Back in the World
Back in the World (subtitulado Live) es un doble álbum en directo de Paul McCartney, conformado por sus mayores éxitos e interpretados durante su gira "Driving USA" para la promoción de su último álbum de estudio, Driving Rain. Fue publicado a nivel internacional con la excepción de Norteamérica, donde cuatro meses antes se editaría una versión titulada Back in the U.S. con un listado de canciones modificado. El grupo que acompaña a Paul McCartney en la gira, presente en la grabación de Driving Rain, está compuesto por Rusty Anderson y Brian Ray en las guitarras, Abel Laboriel Jr. ocupando la batería, y Paul Wickens, que ya había acompañado a McCartney durante sus dos anteriores giras, ocupando los teclados. Aunque la gira se llevó a cabo como medio de promoción de Driving Rain, la mayoría de las canciones interpretadas en directo son éxitos de su carrera en solitario, bien junto a The Beatles, bien junto a Wings. Asimismo, y a pesar del rechazo de Yoko Ono, McCartney mantuvo la inversión en el orden de los créditos para la edición de Back in the World: en vez del orden tradicional "Lennon/McCartney" en las canciones compuestas durante su etapa con The Beatles, la edición de Back in the World, así como la de Back in the U.S., acredita las canciones de The Beatles a "McCartney/Lennon". Según algunos medios, la razón se debió como respuesta a la supresión de su nombre en los créditos de la canción "Give Peace A Chance" en el álbum Lennon Legend: The Very Best of John Lennon. Mientras actualmente sigue habiendo división de opiniones respecto a la autoría de las canciones y al modo en que se podría resolver el conflicto, en su momento John Lennon no objetó contra su compañero por la inversión de los créditos en el álbum de 1976 Wings Over America. La principal diferencia entre Back in the U.S. y Back in the World es la supresión del tema "Vanilla Sky" del primer disco y el reemplazo de "C Moon" y "Freedom" por "Calico Skies", "Michelle", "Let 'Em In" y "She's Leaving Home" en el segundo disco. Tras su edición, Back in the World alcanzó el puesto #5 en el Reino Unido. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por Paul McCartney y John Lennon excepto donde se anota. Disco uno #"Hello, Goodbye" - 3:46 #"Jet" (Paul & Linda McCartney) - 4:02 #"All My Loving" - 2:08 #"Getting Better" - 3:10 #"Coming Up" (Paul McCartney) - 3:26 #"Let Me Roll It" (Paul & Linda McCartney) - 4:24 #"Lonely Road" (Paul McCartney) - 3:12 #"Driving Rain" (Paul McCartney) - 3:11 #"Your Loving Flame" (Paul McCartney) - 3:28 #"Blackbird" - 2:30 #"Every Night" (Paul McCartney) - 2:51 #"We Can Work It Out" - 2:29 #"Mother Nature's Son" - 2:11 #"Carry That Weight" - 3:05 #"The Fool on the Hill" - 3:09 #"Here Today" (Paul McCartney) - 2:28 #* Tributo de Paul McCartney a John Lennon #"Something" (George Harrison) - 2:33 #* Tributo de Paul McCartney con ukelele a George Harrison Disco dos #"Eleanor Rigby" - 2:17 #"Here, There and Everywhere" - 2:26 #"Calico Skies" (Paul McCartney) - 2:38 #"Michelle" - 3:15 #"Band on the Run" (Paul & Linda McCartney) - 5:00 #"Back in the U.S.S.R." - 2:55 #"Maybe I'm Amazed" (Paul McCartney) - 4:48 #"Let 'Em In" (Paul & Linda McCartney) - 5:23 #"My Love" (Paul & Linda McCartney) - 4:03 #"She's Leaving Home" - 3:52 #"Can't Buy Me Love" - 2:09 #"Live and Let Die" (Paul & Linda McCartney) - 3:05 #"Let It Be" - 3:57 #"Hey Jude" - 7:01 #* Extraída del concierto de Paul McCartney en México, D.F. #"The Long and Winding Road" - 3:30 #"Lady Madonna" - 2:21 #"I Saw Her Standing There" - 3:08 #"Yesterday" - 2:08 #"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" / "The End" - 4:39 Categoría:Álbumes de Paul McCartney